Neurosurgery and orthopedic spine surgery is frequently performed with the head of the patient fixed in a skull clamp for rigid stabilization. Current pin fixation skull clamps are indicated for patients of 5 years and older, although some surgeons claim to use pin fixation on patients as young as 2 years old, despite the risks. In pediatric patients, the skull is thin and elastic. For this reason, traditional impingement methods are not always suitable. Using traditional methods, the force required to hold a child's head—or an elderly adult—sufficiently by pin fixation may deform the skull, penetrate the inner table, or cause compressive fractures of the skull. The need to operate on individuals with these types of skulls necessitates new pediatric headrests that consider the unique requirements of pediatric skulls.